


Moon Unblessed

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Series: Dragon Week 2017 [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dragons, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Reunions, post-oculus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9255890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: [Day 4]Barry will never stop searching."I am a cemetery by the moon unblessed." (Charles Baudelaire)





	

The Speed Force is conniving and confusing and endless. They say only her children can reach the hidden places. Say, the part where Time and Speed intersect.

Barry doesn't like to brag, but he's one of the Speed Force's favorite children. He knows exactly how far and fast to fly to get to that all-important crossroads. From there, it's only a matter of finding the right niche. And Barry knows it will be small, despite the explosion that caused it; there will be plenty of red herrings disguised as fragments and ripples. But he's a determined, stubborn dragon, and he'll search for that small pocket of space-time for as long as it takes.

Some people say it's a fault of his, that he'll do whatever is necessary to protect those he loves. If it is, he'll gladly let it be his downfall.

And so Barry flies.

 

While the Speed Force helps to guide him to the right starting point, Time is not so friendly. Barry supposes he deserves it for all his screw-ups with changing the timeline.

He still thinks the graveyard's a little harsh.

There are graves as far as his eyes can see, and beyond. Snow hits his scales and cushions his steps, but it's a false cold. Graves of all sorts of creatures, fixed and in flux deaths all in stone. Barry doesn't recognize many of the shapes and languages. This truly is Time's gravesite. Whole ships of wood and metal and something else entirely lie still, great shadows in the distance as if they're still lost underwater and not fully decayed in reality.

Electric blues and green veins pulse in jagged cracks between the snow drifts in a slow one-two heartbeat. Barry can't feel its vibrations like he feels the Speed Force; the terror of that is almost enough to dampen his resolve.

Then he looks at that blue and sees it ignite into flame. No. He won't give up.

Barry takes flight. Time won't let him use his speed, lest he punch another hole in the timeline, but _he_   _won't give up_.

 

He doesn't know how long he's been among the dead. Time's eaten away at him, slowly but surely, leeching the red from his skin until he's a pale pink instead of scarlet red. It's only by the grace of the Speed Force's protection that his lightning keeps flowing, jolting his brain whenever his memories start to fade.

Despite this, everything's a little worn in his head. Barry knows his name, knows Iris, Joe, Wally, Cisco, Caitlin, Jesse, and Harry, but they feel unreal now. Distant. They've been swallowed by the endless timelines and deaths, by flashes of voices and unfamiliar sounds.

But one thing remains clear and solid: Barry won't give up.

Though...he doesn't really remember what he's searching for. That's something that's out of the Speed Force's reach, something that Time can do with what she will, as it is Barry's purpose in her realms.

Barry's wings are tired. They haven't stopped pumping. And they won't stop.

 

Barry is as white as the snow when he finds him.

The instant he sees the statue, his memories gain momentum, and his purpose sparks back to life. He glides to the ground and sprints to him as fast as Time will allow.

This dragon has sapphires for eyes. Its slithery form stands in a graceful S, wings arched in a grand guardian's pose. Its horns set against its fur ruff, which blows on an invisible wind. Its talons are reaching out, pressing on something that's no longer there.

Every crack of blue leads to this statue, spiking along the name: _Leonard Snart_.

Barry's scales flush red. Lightning crackles in his eyes.

Len might've given himself over to Time, but Barry's always had problems with letting fixed points be fixed points. He is a dragon. Hoarding things he loves is in his blood.

With all the strength he has left, Barry yells and throws himself at the stone.

Lightning and cold collide. Absolute zero―the one element that Time cannot touch.

They fall in a heap of heaving scales.

"Len," Barry whispers. "Do you remember me?"

Len shivers violently, but his heartbeat's strong. Barry buries his snout in his ruff.

"It's Barry," he says, "Barry Allen. I'm taking you home."

"Barry," Len says hoarsely.

Barry blinks back tears, the weight of centuries fading into nothing. "Hey."

"You took your sweet time."

"...you knew I'd come for you?"

Len chuckles, a tad hysterically. "Time and speedsters don't get along. I took an educated guess."

Barry scratches his talons against his scales. "You sacrificed yourself on an _educated guess_?"

Len presses his snout under Barry's chin with a sigh. "I've done plenty on a lot less."

"Well, you're a hero now. Thanks for proving me right."

Len growls. "I just don't like to be manipulated, Barry. That's why I did it."

"Mhm."

" _Barry_."

"If you don't like it," Barry says cheerfully, "you can come back and tell 'em yourself."

Len nuzzles his neck. "I think I will." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
